irc_bloodlustfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules Of The Room
If you are a nice person that uses common sense as if it is going out of fashion, you'd probably find you don't really need to check the rules. sighs However, there are a number of idiots out there refuse to use, or were born without, common sense. So for those such people, `Xander was a good bot and memorized them all so you only have to type !Rules in the room. Or you could just read them below. Yes, there are quite a few, but we wouldn't want any misunderstandings. 1. All server limits are observed here. You want to do that, take it elsewhere. 2. People are to be judged on their attitudes and actions, not their character. 3. '''Respect all ops at all times. Their word is absolute and arguing will not be tolerated. They don't get paid to take your shit, in fact they don't get paid. '''4. No PMs without permission, complaints to the contrary will be dealt with harshly. 5. This is not a protocol room. It is optional, but in no way enforced or expected. 6. No spamming, trolling for cyber or excessive caps. These will get you banned and fast. 7. '''We don't play with minors. Age play and underage fantasies aside, we do not tolerate the playing of minors doing anything considered illegal for minors to do. Make your character over the age of 18/21 depending on legislation in your area. '''8. If you have a problem with another user, do not cause drama in the room. Keep it between yourselves unless you both want to feel the banhammer. If you cannot resolve a conflict, contact someone who cares. Our ops may not care. 9. Role playing, or assuming a character is encouraged but not mandatory. We are still a chat room. 10. Do not confuse characters and real people. If you cannot maintain a reasonable grasp on the difference, you may be asked to leave. Or worse. 11. We implore you to create a colorful, original and modest character. No character is without it's flaws and really, being an immortal vampire, demon, half angel, super hero powered, incredibly gorgeous, 'best wizard eva' with a pet dragon that shapeshifts and farts out sex cookies... is just a bit much. 12. No godmodding. This means no stating what the outcome of your actions are. You cannot affect another person or character without their consent. If you see this happening, you can safely assume the parties involved have given consent - or you have picked a fight with the wrong person and are likely on your way out. 14. All parties in a scene must have agreed to do so. Also, if there is a scene taking place, please ask before jumping in. If you have not bothered to ask for permission, understand that your character's well being is likely subject to the whims of those already involved. Fair warning. 15. We ask that all scening be done with the /me command and dialogue in scenes be within "s. For example: "Hello, I am speaking." All OOC conversation when not in a scene should be entered as normal chat, or placed withing parentheses/brackets to prevent confusion. 16. We do not ask that you remain quiet during another person's scene, we are a chat room. Disrespectful, harsh or comments intended to aggrevate those scening will be considered entirely rude and be dealt with accordingly. 17. '''This room is dedicated to '''NO rpg system. You can play your VTM character, or your Forgotten realms character, or whatever character you desire, but in no way will this room observe or honor your system. Do not expect to be appreciated if you operate under the assumption that we care about your 'Camarilla' or who the hell Elminster is. Though he's epic all the same. 18. We do not cater to glitterball fairies. We are NOT a Twilight fan room. If you happen to come into the room and your character is such, expect to be ridiculed and quickly kicked up the ass. 19. This room does have a pecking order. If you're not entirely sure who can kick your ass, ask someone who KNOWS who can kick your ass. 20. You are not a bloody cat. Deciding you can choose to sit on whom you like, or hide in their cleavage, or have your bloody way because it's 'SO DAMN CUTE' will have you removed. Why? Because it's just bloody stupid. If you're getting away with this, we like you. If we don't like you, you won't get away with this. The management reserves the right to kick, stab or ban you without explanation. Category:General Room Info